You will never forget me
by CherriesR4me
Summary: Chad is worried that over summer, Sonny would be too busy with cute guys and won't even remember him. So he decides to make sure that Sonny will never forget him. Please R&R! :D  For XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny with a Summer Romance Competition


**AN: Hey hey peeps! It's me again. This is a one-shot, but it is pretty long.**

**It's my entry for XxSimplyAlicexX's competition. I decided to enter this instead, since I won't be able to finish my other story (Why'd you have to ruin my summer?) on time. But don't worry those who like that story, I will still continue it.**

**Anyway, here goes...**

**The first competiton I join :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

Today was the last day of filming before Condor Studios closes for summer.

Finally! I can get a rest from all this. Not that working at Mackenzie Falls is bad or anything. I mean, it's totally cool. I get to walk around the place like a king. I am CDC after all. We at the Falls get the coolest stuff. After all, it's only the best for the best. It's nice to rule the place, but I can use a break from time to time.

I went to the cafeteria to get lunch for the last time before summer. I was contemplating on whether I would get a lobster, or a steak.

_Steak!_

_No, no. Lobster._

_Err..steak._

_Lobster?_

_Steak?_

_Lobster._

_Steak!_

_Lob – _

My train of thought was disturbed as I walked in to see little miss sunshine…

Flirting!

I can't believe it. Innocent Sonny Munroe, America's Sweetheart, was shamelessly flirting with this guy I've never seen before.

If summer hasn't even started and Sonny's already flirting, imagine what it would be like DURING summer. You're not around. She'd be around a lot of boys. A couple of them will probably be interested in her. Heck, she won't remember me. She won't bother thinking about me when there are a lot of cute boys around.

_But wait, why do I care?_

_Psshh…I don't!_

_Oh what the heck, I do._

_I like her._

_The Falls know I like her._

_The Randoms probably know I like her._

_And now you know I like her._

_She's the only one who doesn't._

I, Chad Dylan Cooper, will not let Sonny Munroe be taken from me, by some random guy over summer. I have to make sure Sonny keeps thinking about me. I have to make sure she won't forget. I have to do something memorable.

And I need to do it today.

_But what to do? What to do?_

_Ahah!_

_Nope, that won't work._

_What about - !_

_Nah, too complicated._

_What if - ?_

_Pfff…to dramatic, even for me._

…

_I've got it!_

Now Sonny definitely won't forget me.

**XxXxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

Ahhh…summer is almost here! I can't wait! I'm flying over to Florida with my mom for two weeks, and then we're going home to Wisconsin for the rest of summer. Why Florida you might ask? Because, it's Florida! The sun's shining, gorgeous beaches, cute boys… I giggled at that thought. What? I'm a girl, there's nothing wrong with thinking that a boy is cute. Speaking of cute, where's that drama snob. I haven't seen him all day.

Yes, I did call _Pooper_ cute. I know I hate, – wait, that's too strong of a word – I mean _strongly_ dislike Chad, but I have to admit the truth. He is CUTE.

Anyways, I was used to seeing Chad here. We would have had our daily arguments by now. Assuming that he realized that I am not going over to his set, he would have come here to the So Random set instead. I wonder what he's up to.

_Hmmm…never mind. We'll have a lot of time to fight over summer._

I picked up a magazine that was on the table. It's the latest issue of Tween Weekly.

_Let's see…_

_Celebrity kitten caught in tree. Aww, the poor thing._

_Zac Efron looses cool on date. Oooh, that's bad. I bet Chad will be happy to see that._

_Mackenzie and Chloe: Passion rises. Boring!_

_Selena Gomez, a walkathon for children in need. Now THAT is a story worthy of the front cover. I knew Selena was nice!_

I flipped over to the page where Selena's story was and began to read the article.

I was on my own in the prop house, because everyone else had stuff to do. Tawni was busy making herself pretty in our dressing room. I bet Zora was up in the vents. And the guys? They left saying they had a "date with the frozen yogurt machine". The thought made me laugh to myself.

"Let's see. Selena Gomez stated a walkathon to raise money for the children in need around the world, children with not enough for food, clean water, clothes, shelter, and other necessities. Celebrities are joining on with Gomez, this include Bridgit Mendler, Mitchell Musso, Brenda Song, Debby Ryan, Demi Lo – " I was reading the magazine out loud, when the lights suddenly shut down.

_Ughh, not again! I wonder who messed with the power breaker now?_

The thing was, the curtains were shut, so I couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black. I tried to move around the dark room, hoping to find the windows, so I can open the curtains and let light in. I was cautiously feeling my way around the place. I bumped into something.

_Ow_

I started feeling it. It was the table. I proceeded, moving around the table.

_Seriously? Can things get any worse?_

_Umpff!_

Next thing I know, I was on my face. I must've tripped on something. I'll find what it was later. Right now, I need to open the curtains. Right now! I don't wanna trip again. It's not nice, you know.

I finally felt the walls of the room. I slowly felt left and right to come in contact with the windows. I felt really stupid and was about to give it up when I felt the soft material. Definitely our curtains!

I opened them quickly and was met with a bright light. It kind of stung my eyes, but I didn't care. I can finally see again!

_Yes! You did it Sonny! Now to find what happened to the power._

I turned around to investigate when –

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

It was….Ca-ca-c-c-ca-Candy Face!

"Candy Face! AHHHHHH!" I screamed once more.

How do I know its Candy Face? From his face covered in candy of course. I mean, I thought he wasn't real, but how do you explain this…thing in front of me.

Oh gosh, I think I'm gonna faint.

I was feeling very nauseous; I can tell the colour was draining from my face.

Candy face moved towards me. Oh no!

"Sooooonny!" Candy Face said.

"Ho-how d-do you kn-know m-m-my name?" I mumbled scared.

But he didn't respond, he just kept advancing on me.

I was so terrified. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I just screamed my heart out.

"Candy Face, please don't eat me! Or kill me! Or anything terrible for that matter. Please! Don't! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Candy Face was slightly startled from my loud screaming…again. But I didn't care, nor took notice of it. I was too frightened to be aware of anything around me. I just kept screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And screaming…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Until Candy Face apparently couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh will you just shut up! My freaking ear drums are bleeding." He said.

Wait a minute, he sounded familiar…Chad!

Oh no! He got to Chad first…he stole his voice!

"OH MY GOSH! You stole Chad's voice!" I shouted, shuddering at the thought of what could've happened to Chad.

"No, I didn't. I AM Chad."

"No you're not! You can't trick me! Chad looks nothing like you! He's cute." I said triumphantly. Shaky of fear? Yes. But nonetheless, triumphantly.

"Wait, did you just call me cute?" Candy Face asked.

"What? No, I said Chad was."

Realizing my mistake, I quickly covered it up. I mean, just because he's Candy Face, doesn't mean I can go calling Chad Dylan Pooper…cute. Even though he is.

_Ughh!_

"I mean, Chad is not scary and hideous looking, like you, no offence. Chad is…uhmm…okay looking. So…uhhh…you are DEFINITELY not him!"

I was getting more and more confident which was pretty cool considering I was talking to Candy Face, who can hurt me any second.

Candy Face shook his head. He then reached for his face, then started…peeling his skin off! Ewww! That is so disgusting. I bet underneath it'll be all flesh, a-and gory, and blood! I can't watch this. I was starting to feel like I'm gonna throw up.

Afterwards though, I was shocked. It was Chad's face.

"Oh my GOSH! You stole Chad's voice, and his FACE!"

He smacked his face, I mean Chad's.

"No Sonny! I AM CHAD."

**XxXxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

"Chad?"

"Yes, you diva. So quit screaming will ya?"

"OH MY GOSH, it is you! How could you _Chad_?" She spat out with so much venom, it actually made me cringe.

I looked at her, and her warm brown eyes turned icy. Yup, she was mad. But hey, at least my mission was accomplished. She was so terrified, she definitely will remember me. Oh, that reminds me. That look on her face when she thought I was really Candy Face was hilarious! Seriously! Come on! The thought made me laugh out loud, that for a second, I forgot Sonny was even there.

When I looked back at her, she looked at me incredulously, as if I grew two heads. I guess it's because I just frightened the life out of her and all I did was laugh. Can you blame me? It was sheer comedy.

"I can't believe the nerve of you Chad! Do you know how scared I was? DID YOU?"

Sonny was so angry. Her eyes were full on glaring. I could see hatred in them. Her face was contorted. Her nose crinkled. I was kinda scared for a moment.

Then all of a sudden her features softened. And a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"How could you Chad?"

I could hear the sadness in her voice, and it kills me to know that I caused it. Looks like my plan didn't work out after all.

Sonny walked past me and sat over on the couch. She won't look at me. She was really upset, and I wanted to make her feel better.

_Maybe if I told her the truth, she'll – _

_Nah, that won't work._

_I can give it a try, I guess. What have I got to lose?_

I walked over to the couch, and sat next to her. She still won't move.

"Listen Sonny, I know you're mad, but just hear me out!"

She looked at me, contemplating on letting me explain.

"Okay Chad, you've got five minutes. This better be good…" She mumbled the last bid, but I still heard it. CDC has good hearing after all, amongst my many other talents.

"Sonny, the only reason I did that was…well…I wanted you to remember me. I wanted you to still…you know…remember me in your thought sometimes. Even while you're in Florida, surrounded by cute boys, even though you did call me cute." I pointed the last bit out just to bug her. I hope she won't get angry.

I looked up at her, and to my surprise, she had a soft smile on her face. Then she giggled. I was relieved to see that she is better, that I released my breath. Wow. I didn't even know I was holding it.

"Chad, that's kinda sweet, even if you did scare the life out of me. And don't worry, I'll never forget you. You're the most obnoxious, insensitive, self-centered, egotistical drama snob I have ever met! I'd never forget you during summer, even when I'm surrounded by cute boys." She said with a playful smile.

I couldn't help but grin at that. Maybe I did have hope.

"Besides, you can also be one of the sweetest, most charming, and nicest of guys when you want to." Sonny continues, now grinning back at me.

"Does this mean, I'm forgiven?" I said with hopeful eyes.

"Well, no. I still can't believe you did that just to gain my attention!" She spat. Talk about bipolar!

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else. You got any better ideas, huh SONSHINE?"

"Please, anything was better than that! Couldn't you have tried to be…hmmm, I don't know…sweet instead? Like maybe throw in a couple of nice gestures, and maybe a bit of cheesy pick up lines, why not?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. I wanted you to remember me throughout your vacation, not make you wanna not come back after."

"Whatever Chad! I bet you can't even think of an original cheesy pick up line, even if your life depended on it!"

"Yes I can!"

"Prove it!"

"I will." I said with determination.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"Well, go on then, I haven't got all day Chad."

I started racking up my brain.

_Quick Chad, think of one!_

_Cheesy pick up line…_

_Cheesy pick up line…_

_Cheesy pick up li – _

"I've got it!" I proclaimed proudly. "My love for you is like diarrhea…I just can't hold it in. Ha! How about that for original?"

Sonny had a look of disgust on her eyes.

"That's gross Chad. Not the least bit charming."

"But it was original Munroe."

"Fine, I'll give you that…" She said, a bit unwillingly.

"Fine! You better." _Yes! Success! I'm the Chad man!_

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Goo – "

But I couldn't finish since a pair of lips have landed on mine. I was so shocked! It took me a while to respond, because I was so caught off guard.

But soon enough reality kicked in, and I realized my dream was coming true.

Sonny started pulling, probably because I wasn't responding, but before she can get any further, I pushed her face back to me and our lips met again. I kissed her passionately, pouring out all my feelings for her, some I only realized now. She was kissing be back, which was a good sign.

I could feel the passion vibrating off her to, and I was elated that she felt the same way. My teeth grazed her bottom lip and she quickly obliged. Our tongues battled for dominance, but I won. Soon, slowly, we pulled away.

Sonny still had her eyes closed, and I leaned my forehead on hers. I felt nothing but utter joy.

I savored the moment for a few minutes, till I moved away a bit.

She opened her eyes, and I looked right into them.

"Sonny, does THIS mean you forgive me."

She giggled, ever so slightly, in an adorable way. _Stupid cute!_

"Yes Chad, yes it does."

"Sonny Munroe, you just made my summer the best."

"Chad, it hasn't even started." She said amused.

I smiled at her lovingly.

"I don't care. I'm just really happy. Because I now know, without any doubt whatsoever, that Sonny Munroe…

You will never forget me."

* * *

><p><strong>So guys...what did you think about that?<strong>

**Really hope you liked it.**

**Specially XxSimplyAlicexX...hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Please review, pretty please...**

**So I know if I'm any good :D**

**Cherry xx**

_**^It's a blacked out blur,**_

_**but I'm pretty sure it rules...^**_


End file.
